Another Destiel one shot
by hallucilucifer
Summary: Prompt: Cas needs to use Dean as a vessel, but Dean is afraid that Cas will find out about his feelings for him.


**A/N: Hi! A prompt from someone on Tumblr. Enjoy! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, Supernatural, Eric Kripke, etc. You get it.**

**PROMPT: Cas needs to use Dean as a vessel temporarily and Dean is afraid he'll discover all the feelings he has for him.**

"Dean, this is important. My vessel is damaged, and I don't think have enough time to find another that was specifically created for me, and you were Michael's intended vessel, so you would work. Please."

Dean rolled his eyes. He was set on his answer. No. Not happening. Cas wasn't going to invade his body and his mind like this.

"Dean, please," Cas begged. "It will just be for a day…or so."

"Or so?" Dean said. "No way, man. I'm not giving you control of my body. God knows what you'd do with it while you're in there."

"I wouldn't do anything harmful, Dean. Why would I?"

Dean rolled his eyes again. Cas hated that he was being so stubborn about this. It wasn't as big of a deal as Dean was making it out to be.

"Why don't you trust me? I would never do anything to hurt you." Dean looked at Cas, questioning why Cas would say that when they both knew how much pain he had caused Dean in the past. "Not intentionally, anyways," Cas added, averting his eyes from Deans.

"Answer's still no, Cas. It's not going to happen. Sorry." Dean got up from his seat and walked over to the tiny motel refrigerator. He took out a beer, opened it, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Cas got up and walked over to him, turning Dean around so they were making eye contact.

"Well, that's one way to get my attention," Dean said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He knew Cas wasn't going to give up, and he felt bad that he was saying no. Cas seemed so desperate.

Cas looked deep into Dean's eyes. Dean felt warmth rushing to his face at the sight of Cas's eyes. Their faces were close together, and Dean had to look away to keep his composure.

"Why won't you trust me?" Cas asked. He seemed a little bit hurt, making Dean feel even worse.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Cas. I do trust you. With my life. You know that," Dean said.

"Then give me a good reason why you won't let me use you as a vessel." Cas pulled his usual, confused look. " It's such a small favor, I don't know why it's such a big deal to you."

Dean backed away from Cas, averting his eyes away from Cas's.

"It's just…I don't know, Cas. I don't want you inside my head, reading my thoughts, ya' know?"

'_It's not as if you're not already in there enough,'_ he thought. He didn't want Cas to find out how Dean felt about him. Dean didn't know if it was out of embarrassment, or if it was because he was afraid that Cas wouldn't share the feelings.

"Is it the porn that you don't want me to see?" Cas asked. He obviously knew that Dean loved porn. He had caught him watching it and engaging in…activities…on multiple occasions.

"No, Cas," Dean said with a smile. "It's not the porn." He put down his empty beer bottle.

"Then what is on your mind that you don't want me to see?"

Dean felt the warmth in his face yet again. He looked down to his feet, then back up at Castiel.

"You are, Cas," he said nervously. He looked away again, awaiting the rejection. He knew that an angel couldn't have feelings, so he was prepared for Cas to shoot him down.

Cas did just the opposite, though. He grabbed Dean's face and kissed him full on the mouth. Dean was surprised. He wasn't expecting that. After the second of initial shock, Dean sank into the kiss, wrapping one hand in Cas's hair and using the other to grip the front of Cas's trench coat. It lasted a good couple of minutes, and ended when they heard the motel room door open and Sam yell out in surprise.

"Woah!" he said loudly. "There are some things that people just don't need to see."

Dean and Cas broke apart quickly, standing a few inches away from each other. They were both red in the face. Sam's back was now turned to them.

"are you guys done?" Sam asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah," he said.

"Good. About time you guys both realized each other. You've had sexual tension between you pretty much since the moment you met."

Dean cleared his throat again, then pushed past Sam and rushed out of the motel room. A second later, Sam heard the _woosh _of Cas's wings, and he was gone, too.

"Damn," Sam muttered to himself. He shook his head. "There are some things that cannot be unseen."


End file.
